Todo fue Culpa de Historia & Marco
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Estaba a medio negar. En un club de strippers, con un sensual moreno bailándome mejor de lo que haría Channing Tatum en Magic Mike. No eran las mejores circunstancias, pero en fin, fue tarde para darme cuenta. ¿Eren? ¿Te llamas Eren, querido? Ya, pues que yo te llamaré bizcocho. EreRi. BeruMaru. Yimikuri. Lemon. Fluff, mucho fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje Soez. Situaciones para adultos. Fluff. Sexo Explícito.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **Kiss With a Fist.—Florence And The Machine.**

 **My Pony.—Ginwine.**

* * *

-Te juro que no tengo nada en contra de que le guste que le metan la longaniza por detrás, te lo juro…—Insistí inútilmente a mi rubia prima, quién se echó a reír—Menos mal…

-…pero es la millonésima vez que nos metemos a este barrio por él, que nos exponemos a que algo nos pase, nada más porqué a este traga sables le gusta ver a su noviecito secreto moviéndole el rabo—Tori se arrancó a carcajearse ante mi histeria y yo por instantes quise, de verdad quise asfixiarla con la servilleta que tomé de una mesa cercana.

-No entiendo de qué coño te ríes…

-Levi, por favor, ¡relájate! Marco solo quería ver a Bert de nuevo, no pasará nada.

-Oh, claro que no, Tori, querida. Seguramente solo nos asaltarán y nos secuestrarán, nos matarán y desmembrarán para evitar dejar rastro y al final por alguna razón me culparán a mí, sólo eso, ¿a qué sí?

Sí, suelo ser un tanto exagerado. No me juzguéis. Joder, soy el primo mayor, mi deber es ser un histérico paranoico. Un histérico paranoico enano que debía cuidar a este par de enfermos que gustaban de clubs puteros –por qué no, ahí no sólo bailaban- y enamorarse de los puñeteros strippers, cómo era el caso de Historia y cómo no, también del maricón de Marco.

-Creo que en vez de estar tan tenso deberías relajarte y buscar a alguna chica o chico que te guste, primo—Instó Historia con una sonrisita traviesa. Yo me ofendí. ¿Yo? ¿Buscar culo en un club de strippers? Ni que estuviera tan desesperado…

...bueno, quizás sí. Pero solo un poco.

Le volteé la cara, indignado.

Y en ese momento lo vi.

Pero quizás os encontréis algo confundido. ¿Quién es este enano pesado que está más tenso que Frodo Bolsón en una joyería? Bueno, me llamo Levi. Levi Ackerman. Gay aún en fase de negación.

Más o menos. Bueno, me van los tíos, pero tengo novia, que sabe que me van los tíos y me apoya. Y hasta me da consejos y eso a la hora de follar, que aprecio, de verdad aprecio. O lo haría sino me frustrase tanto el hecho de ser más virgen que ese caro aceite de oliva que venden en el súper.

Me estoy desviando.

El caso es que me llamo Levi, soy gay aún en etapa a medio negar, y justo ahora estoy a punto de enamorarme de una persona no correcta para mí, todo por acompañar a mis primos –la enana rubia y el marica de pecas- a ver a sus respectivos caprichitos.

Que ninguno pudo haberse enamorado de algún chico de por la cuadra, no, se tuvieron que enamorar de strippers, y de paso, claro, cómo es su santa costumbre, me llevaron con ellos entre las patas.

Si tan sólo los hubiera dejado ir solos, con suerte y alguien les asaltaba, les secuestraba, les mataba, les descuartizaba para no dejar rastro y me dejaban así vivir una vida tranquila.

Pero no, tuve que ir, tuve que acompañarlos y tuve que girar el rostro haciéndome el ofendido justo cuando aquel pedazo de queso –lo digo por lo salado, por lo buenorro, pues- salió de quién sabe dónde, medio desnudo y mostrándose ante todos, todo orgulloso él de su inmensa belleza.

 _Gracias Dios, por los sagrados alimentos,_ fue lo primero que pensé cuándo lo vi.

Y cuándo el me miró…bueno, aparté del parón en mi respiración, el bajón en mi ritmo cardíaco, y la hipotensión que me provocó, pude sentir, muy, muy en el fondo, más allá de mi páncreas y eso, que ése hombre, precioso hasta un extremo que puede considerarse pecaminoso, me llevaría a la ruina.

Pero bueno, en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado enamorándome de él a primera vista así que eso último lo pase muy por alto. No pude evitar sonreír cómo toda una doncella cautivada.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

 _Joder_ , pensé. _Menudo pedazo de pan me acabo de encontrar_ …

* * *

 **Todo fue por Culpa de Historia & Marco.**

 **Capitulo I.**

" **Los Dilemas del Histérico"**

* * *

El novio de Marco se llamaba Bertholdt. Era un tío enorme, cómo de dos metros que tenía siempre cara de haber matado a alguien. Excepto claro, cuándo miraba a mi primo. Y cuándo bailaba.

Cuándo bailaba ponía cara de macho semental y movía el rabo cómo si le pagasen por ello. Oh, espera, si le pagan. Bastante. Sin embargo a pesar de ser stripper y que su trabajo básicamente se basase en mostrarse ante medio mundo, Marco no se había encelado nunca en el año que llevaban de relación secreta.

No tenía razones, la verdad. O bueno, sí que las tenía, pero Bertholdt estaba completa y auténticamente idiotizado por mi primo. Solo hacía falta verlo para notarlo.

Aquella noche, luego de haberle visto bailar, mi primo, cómo todo el macho pecho lampiño, abdomen de espartano que era, corrió tras bastidores para ir a darle su arrimón, dejándonos, cómo se había vuelto su costumbre, a Tori y a mí solos.

Pero bueno. Eso no importaba mucho, porqué luego llegaba la otra gigantona a por la enana y se la llevaba a quién sabe dónde por un buen rato, seguramente a magrear y amarse secretamente. Dicho y hecho, luego de cinco minutos hablando con mi irresponsable prima rubia, llego Ymir, la bartender del lugar y se la llevó, dejándome a solas.

-No pongas esa cara, tapón—Dijo Ymir, mientras rodeaba a mi inocente –ya, inocente, _claro_ \- prima con uno de sus poderosos brazos de lesbiana golpeadora—El show que sigue te lo dedican a ti…

Alcé la ceja—¿Cómo dices?

-Le gustaste a alguien de aquí—Confío ella guiñándome el ojo—Disfrútalo, y ya que estamos, llévatelo a algún cuarto. O deja que él te lleve a ti, en su defecto, para que te quite esa cara de culo que tienes siempre.

-¡Que te follen!—Grité, mientras ella se marchaba con Historia, muy risueñas las dos. Perras, pensé, con el corazón acelerado. ¿Yo? ¿Le había gustado a alguien? ¿Sería al pedazo de pan de ojos verdes?

No, Levi, no pienses en el bizcocho ese, piensa en otra cosa. Cómo en el sermón de hora y media que le darás a los dos cabrones que tienes por primos cuándo llegue la hora de volver a casa, sí, en eso mismo…

Debo admitir que esa determinación no me duró mucho. Cuándo las luces se bajaron nuevamente y Ride My Pony comenzó a sonar por todos lados, supe que me perdería. No, que _ya estaba perdido_.

Bien, bien jodido.

Decir que ése hombre era perfecto era quedarse corto. Era alto, pero no en exceso –cómo Berto o la lesbiana de pecas- sino que era alto con un cuerpo tan bien proporcionado que me hizo preguntarme seriamente si ser tan sexy no era ilegal. Lo sé, lo sé, soy un as en esto de los piropos.

Y tengo más, debo confesar.

Su rostro era de un ángel, pero la mirada que esos ojos verdes me lanzaron desde la distancia era tan lasciva, que me hizo enrojecer cómo semáforo del centro.

Ósea mucho, porqué seamos sinceros, esos nunca cambian de color, parece que solo tienen el rojo.

Me estoy yendo por la tangente, muchachas, avísenme.

Su cuerpo era un puto pecado y ya no hablemos de su manera de moverse. Joder, pensé, con las mejillas ardiéndome, con el corazón a punto de explotar, ninguno de los otros strippers compañeros de Bertholdt me habían hecho ni parpadear, pero ahora… él era perfecto, pensé. Me lo repetí, porqué joder… sus caderas estrechas, su abdomen cincelado, su piel color canela y su cuerpo cubierto en sudor…

Necesitaba urgentemente un manual acerca de cómo volver a respirar solo, porque de un momento a otro, me encontré sin aliento, perdido, perdido de verdad. Ni siquiera cuándo vi la película de Magic Mike por primera vez me había quedado tan en blanco.

Pero lo siento, Channing Tatum, pensé, con la vista fija en aquel baile perfecto, ni tú, todo buenorro y alto te comparas con la belleza de ahí, del escenario que me está viendo sólo a mí.

Momento…

Jo-der. ¡Joder! _¡Joder!_

Me estaba viendo sólo a mí. ¿A mí?

Nah, no lo creo. Tal vez había alguien sentado tras de mí muy guapo. Y seguramente no era a él a quién se refería la pesada de Ymir. No, seguramente no. Sino a algún tío normal que no pareciera un dios griego ni que se moviera mejor que el esposo de Sofía Vergara en la segunda parte de esa educativa película(1)…

Sí, piensa eso, Levi. No salgas de tu fase de medio negación, si lo haces y dejas a Petra, las familias se enfadarán, te arruinarás la vida, serás odiado, posiblemente exiliado, y, y…

No sensual extraño, no te acerques a mí…

Mis cientos de temores se tomaron la libertad de revolotear un instante más en mi aturdida cabeza. Pero cuándo la belleza del escenario se dirigió a mí, aún con la música resonando en todas partes y el gentío a mi alrededor enloqueciendo en ovaciones, en ése preciso, preciso momento, mande todo a la mierda.

-Hola—Saludó con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa _muy sexy_ , cabe destacar—Me llamo Eren.

¿Te llamas Eren, querido? ¿Enserio?

Pues vale, que yo te llamaré bizcocho.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Primero que nada, aclaraciones bonitas:**

 **(1): Magic Mike XXL: La segunda parte de una serie de películas super educativas. Bueno, quizás no mucho, pero es bastante artística, si ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.**

 **Ahora sí; les traigo este pequeño nuevo fic, espero que os guste. Será ligero y estará lleno de comedia. Os prometo también que la actualización de Mad First Love estará lista el Viernes. Perdonen tanto por la tardanza y gracias, gracias por todo su precioso apoyo.**

 **¡Les amo con todo, todo, todo mi corazón!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje soez. Situaciones sexuales explícitas.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **Die For You –The Weeknd.**

 **Earned It –The Weeknd.**

* * *

Había tenido un día bastante jodido.

Había despertado tarde, luego de haberme puesto hasta lo que sigue del culo de ebrio, no había terminado con el encargo de la familia ricachona del centro de Stohess y para colmo de males, me había rozado los muslos con ese pantalón de mala calidad que le cogí prestado a Bertl, debido a que la zorra de Ymir había considerado hilarante romper todos mis jeans del culo.

No era cómo si no amase mostrar mi hermoso trasero, digo, por eso me mato haciendo sentadillas, pero no podía andar por la ciudad enseñándolo sin pudor.

De eso casi no me quedaba, lo admito, pero posiblemente algún persignado envidioso me habría echado a la poli encima, y eso era un lujo del que definitivamente podía prescindir.

En fin, mi día había sido bastante denso.

Había llegado tarde al club debido a que el metro estaba a reventar y no me apetecía subirme a un vagón similar a una lata de sardinas, así que luego de haber dejado pasar tres trenes más, y de caminar medio kilómetro entre puteros, bares y tabernas, finalmente logré hacer acto de presencia con un humor de mierda y con ojeras arruinando mi hermoso rostro.

Justo estaba preparándome para salir al escenario, sosteniendo una tanga asquerosa que la idiota de Ymir había dejado en mi locker, cuándo lo vi.

Y cuándo lo vi, todo mi día de mierda desapareció, se me borraron las ojeras y de paso incluso vi con buenos ojos aquella prenda que seguramente se me metería hasta el alma si es que llegaba a ponérmela.

Era tan…

-¿Quién es ese que está junto a la novia de la bollera? –La pregunta me salió por instinto.

A mi lado, Connie, el chico que se encargaba de las luces rio –Oh, el niño bonito. Es el primo de Historia.

-¿Sabes si le gustan las pollas?

-Pues no se inmutó cuándo a Bertholdt se le ocurrió meterse la mano debajo de los calzones. No creo, tío, quién sabe. No soy marica cómo para adivinarlo.

Connie tenía la extravagante idea de que los gais nos identificábamos nada más vernos. Menudo imbécil. –Me gusta. Tiene una linda cara.

El calvo se encogió de hombros –¿Y qué me dices a mí? Me van las tías, no los churros.

Rodé los ojos –Eres tan elocuente.

-Me habla el boca de camionero –Ambos reímos –En vez de estar aquí, preguntándome cosas idiotas con la polla bien dura mientras lo miras, ¿por qué no averiguas?

Le miré confundido – ¿Qué?

.-Pues que si le van las pollas, hombres. Al niño bonito ése.

Connie a pesar de a veces actuar como si tuviese alguna deficiencia, era en ocasiones capaz de ser verdaderamente sabio.

Luego de mover un poco el culo y el rabo, lo descubrí.

Al chico ese le gustaban los hombres, y me corto un huevo sino, también le gustaba yo.

Y demasiado.

Mi polla dio un respingo entusiasmado al descubrir aquello, y en un arranque de galantería medio guarra me le aproximé, moviéndome cómo solo yo podía hacerlo, con los ojos fijos en ese adorable sonrojo que comenzaba a cubrirle las mejillas.

-Hola –Dije, todo chulo yo, regalándole a ese bonito pastelito de crema mi mejor sonrisa pervertida –Me llamo Eren…

Él me miró cómo asustado antes de soltar un jadeo ahogado –No me van las pollas –Dijo de sopetón.

Aquello fue tan, tan raro que sin poder evitarlo me eché a reír. Cogí una silla, y luego de echarme el pelo húmedo hacia atrás, me senté frente a él semidesnudo y con un deseo extraño e intenso bulléndome por todo el cuerpo. –Vaya, lindo nombre.

Y lindos labios, pensé.

-Ese no es mi nombre –Corrigió avergonzado. Yo le guiñé el ojo –Ya me lo imaginaba, precioso, ¿cuál es entonces?

-¿Qué te importa?

Eso me dejó piedra.

Ósea, ¿qué acaso no me estaba viendo?

-Voy a hacer cómo que no dijiste nada, cielo. De nuevo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Qué te importa?

Lo siguiente que dije, lo dije sin pensar. Enserio.

-No me estés jodiendo, dulzura. Sólo por esa grosera respuesta, te cogeré tan fuerte que tendrás impregnado mi olor en tu piel durante lo que te resta de vida.

El sonrojo que _No me van las pollas_ me obsequió, sería sin duda una imagen que recordaría demasiado bien.

Esa noche me manosearía.

Joder que si no.

-¿Siempre eres así de elocuente?

Asentí, entusiasmado con que _No me van las pollas_ siguiese hablando conmigo –Uno de mis muchos, muchos encantos, _No me van las pollas._

Aquello último lo hizo reírse.

Qué voz tan bonita. Qué risa tan bonita –Dime algo, _No me van las pollas,_ dulzura, ¿gimes igual de hermoso de lo que ríes?

Enrojeció aún más –Tienes huevos, eso te lo reconozco.

Me encogí de hombros –Y si tú lo quieres, te los muestro gustoso.

-Será de seguro un espectáculo digno de contemplar.

-No te imaginas cuánto, primor.

Ambos reímos, yo idiotizado, él encantado. –La pecosa me dijo que alguien aquí no quería que yo me fuese.

-Le pecosa seguramente se refería a mí, cielito. Me alegraste el día de mierda, ¿quieres que te lo agradezca de alguna manera en especial?

 _No me van las pollas_ tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos, de un azul cómo ningún otro, hermosos y únicos, oscurecidos. Estaba mirándome los labios, y cuándo me incliné lentamente hacia él, su aliento chocó contra mi rostro, húmedo y ardiente.

Una punzada en mi vientre bajo al sentir su manita encantadora rozarme los dedos me hizo comprender que ése sencillo intercambio me había dejado más que listo.

Estaba duro, jodidamente duro y _No me van las pollas_ era el único responsable.

-Suena interesante lo que dices, Eren –Me pregunto, ¿cómo se escuchará mi nombre siendo gemido por aquella voz?

Quería averiguarlo.

-Puedo prometerte que lo es, dulzura.

Él sonrió, casi que con perversión. Joder, estaba comenzando a amar de verdad esa lascivia oculta tras la carita de ángel que se cargaba. –No dudo que lo sea, pero de mala suerte, Ymir acaba de terminar de magrearse a mi prima y Bertholdt finalizó ya de follarse a mi primo, por tanto, tengo que irme –Jamás me sentí más dolido. Él se puso de pie tras decir aquello y esos dos enfermos degenerados que tenía de primos le cogieron cada uno por un codo. Me sonrieron con malicia. –Lo sentimos, Eren, prometemos traerlo el próximo fin.

¿El próximo fin? Mis huevos no aguantarían ocho días en abstinencia.

-Tráiganmelo mañana, infelices –Dije, poniéndome de pie justo delante de ellos. Los tres rieron y yo solo pude concentrarme en el rostro de _No me van las pollas_.

 _Es que era tan bonito_ …. Qué mierda digo, estaba como para contemplarlo bien de cerca mientras le metía la polla hasta el fondo. –No creo que sea posible –Canturreó Historia burlonamente.

Pequeña perra, cómo a ella ya le dieron lo suyo, ahora el mundo le valía. Diosa mis pelotas, esa era una arpía enana y despiadada.

-Mañana nos vamos de viaje, así que... –Marco se encogió de hombros. Estaba ruborizado y tenía sudor perlándole la frente. Enfermo, enfermos los dos. Cómo a ellos ya les habían dado los sagrados alimentos, que su pobre y pequeño primo se quedase sin disfrutar. ¡Desconsiderados!

 _No me van las pollas_ simplemente echó a reír de nuevo. Antes de abandonar el establecimiento, _No me van las pollas_ se paró en seco, se giró y avanzó hasta mí, adorablemente sonrosado –Levi –Susurró aquella voz de infarto con travesura rebosándole los rasgos y aquellos ojitos azules reluciendo en expectativa. –Me llamo Levi. ¡Adiós, bizcocho!

Echó a correr tras aquello, entre carcajadas nerviosas y desapareció con los otros dos muerde-almohadas, dejándome maravillado, encaprichado y dolorosamente endurecido en mi ropa de gigoló de turno.

Tras de mí, Ymir y Bertholdt simplemente me miraban con burlonas sonrisas.

-Voy a llevarlo a casa con mamá –Dije, luego de que mi corazón maricón hubiese dicho mil veces aquel bonito nombre.

-Y a otra parte no me cabe duda –Masculló Ymir, divertida.

-Lo que se ve no se pregunta, hija.

-Eren, estás babeando.

-No quiero ni imaginarme por dónde te refieres tú –Ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas, y yo solamente suspiré. –Joder, ¿¡notaron que me dijo bizcocho?!

* * *

 **Todo fue por culpa de Historia & Marco**

 **Capítulo II.**

" **Tratos"**

* * *

Petra chilló por enésima ocasión aquella tarde y se abrazó a la enorme almohada casi que frenética –¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ése tío quería follarte!

Me eché a reír ante su lógica –Creo que sí me di cuenta de eso.

-¡¿Y por qué no te dejaste?! ¡Levi, a veces pecas de bobo!

Me ruboricé –Porque no soy un cualesquiera desesperado porqué alguien me rompa el poto.

-¡Vocabulario, hombre! Hablas como un camionero.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes cómo hablan los camioneros?

-El corazón de una mujer es un profundo océano de secretos.

-¿Estuviste mirando de nuevo Titanic, cierto?

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

Ambos nos echamos a reír –Lo de los camioneros te lo cuento luego, hombre.

-¿Estuvo bueno?

-¡Buenísimo!

-Eres terrible –Reí antes de abrazarla con fuerzas –No quiero irme de viaje a visitar a mi masculino primo Smith. ¡Lo odio!

-Quédate conmigo, primor. Nos desquitaremos de la mejor manera.

Ambos nos miramos con travesura y complicidad antes de ponernos de pie y comenzar a saltar sobre la cama. El golpeteo contra la pared duró apenas unos minutos antes del primer reclamo – ¡Iros a follar a algún hotel, infelices!

Apenas y fuimos capaces de suprimir las carcajadas. Nada mejor que hacer creer a Mikasa que estábamos follando cómo desesperados.

Petra al final soltó un exagerado gemido y se dejó caer sobre la cama, vestida con su pijama de los _"Viernes de chismes"_ o sea, un enorme body de peluche color rosa. Burlarme no era opción, ya que vestía yo también mi pijama especial de viernes de cotilleo, lo que era otro enorme mameluco suavecito y celeste. Me senté a su lado y comencé a acariciarle el cabello dorado –Quédate conmigo, hombre. Un fin completo solamente tú y yo, hablando de pollas sin tener que susurrar, viendo pelis de romances gais y comiendo mucha comida chatarra, ¿no te suena a perfección?

 _Aléjate, tentación, aléjate_. Mordí mi labio, luchando con las ganas que tenía de negarme para el viaje y la miré, aún sin convencerme del todo –Anda, cielo. ¿Y si mañana por la noche nos ponemos cachondos y más guapos de lo que ya somos y vamos a visitar a tu bombón stripper? Gustosa te acompaño, es más, sirve que me divierto con alguien local.

Me ruboricé – ¿De verdad lo harías?

Ella asintió, emocionada –¡Claro que sí, cielo! Sé que te mueres por no ir con el rubiales y por volver a ver al stripper, y pues yo, tu mejor amiga, tu hermana postiza, tu hada madrina zorra te cumpliré el deseo.

Me eché a reír ante aquello y besé su mejilla – ¿Tú convences a mamá?

Ella me guiñó el ojo –Tú ponte en mis manos.

Petra, mi novia oficial ante el mundo, era mi mejor amiga en el mundo. Fue la única capaz de convencer a mi madre para que me dejara quedarme con ella, y la única que sabía mi secreto (ya no tan secreto, que Tori y Marco se daban una idea por mi numerito con Eren, el bizcocho), por tanto, durante una noche y un día con su respectiva tarde completa, ella se dedicó expresamente a buscarme ropa a palabras suyas "más cachonda" y a tupirme de consejos en cuestión de cómo disfrutar lo más posible la posible también, pérdida de mi virginidad.

-Petra, no es cómo si vaya a ponerme en cuatro nada más lo vea, ¿sabes?

Ella, que estaba maquillándose los ojos, me miró a través del espejo –Lo sé, lo sé, pero nunca está de más, ¿sabes? Es decir, te tiene ganas. Por lo que me dijiste, muchas, muchas ganas. Por ende, es necesario que te aconseje y lo he hecho muy bien, no me dejarás mentir.

Reí –No, en lo absoluto, lo has hecho muy bien.

Ella lució radiante ante mi respuesta –Has hecho feliz mi noche, corazón. Ahora sé buen chico y dime, ¿hay tíos buenorros ahí?

Asentí –Pues todos son guapos y guapas. Hay tías también.

-Perfecto –Se puso de pie. Estaba preciosa, con su maquillaje oscuro y su ajustado vestido negro strapless. –Es hora. Ya sabes, sin nervios, ni miedo, sino te sientes listo, le dices y ya, estaré siempre cerca de la entrada, si se pone denso tú gritas y yo corro a buscarte de inmediato.

La abracé –No puedo creer que hayamos hecho todo esto con tal de ver al stripper que me hizo ojitos el Viernes.

Ella me llenó de besos las mejillas –Cielo, para mí es un honor ser la elegida por la Providencia para acompañarte a tu ritual de iniciación en la vida adulta.

Ambos nos carcajeamos –Cálmate chica grande.

Ella me guiñó el ojo –Ya te la sabes. Bien, andando…

-Santo cielo, ¿y me dices que aquí Historia y Marco te vienen a meter mientras a ellos les florecen el trasero? –Fueron las primeras elocuentes palabras que mi mejor amiga soltó al llegar al local. Me ruboricé y asentí –Ya me imagino, esos cabrones te dejan ahí solito mientras a ellos les ofrecen los sagrados alimentos, ¡menudos desconsiderados!

Me eché a reír –No es tan malo. La música es buena…

Ella me miró con perversión –Ya, y Eren el bizcocho es aún más bueno, ¿Qué no?

Bajé la mirada –Venga cielo, sin miedo. Te he vestido con ropa en tonos que hacen resaltar tu inocencia de manera kilométrica. El tal Eren no podrá mantener sus ojos lejos de ti primor, andando.

Dentro, estaba más lleno que de costumbre. La música retumbaba por doquier, y había humo de colores llenando el escenario, que era ocupado por una pareja de strippers que se movían con una sensualidad que fue capaz de colorearle las mejillas a Petra, y eso era todo un logro –Bien, tenías razón, la música es muy buena. –Comentó, mientras reconocía la canción que comenzaba a sonar.

-¿Die For You, no? De The Weeknd…

Ella se mostró orgullosa –Bien hecho, cariño.

Sonreí –¿Ves al guapo?

Negué, mientras miraba en todas direcciones –Quizás es su noche…

-¿Levi?

Oh, joder. Petra miró detrás de mí y sonrió cómo arlequín –Parece que hemos sido encontrados, cielo –Susurró contra mi oreja. Los colores se me subieron al rostro. Tras de mí, guapo cómo una visión, con el pecho desnudo y unos pantalones que parecían pintados sobre sus piernas perfectas. Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo, y él, destilando seguridad se acercó a mí.

Sus movimientos fueron los de un felino cercando a su presa.

Petra le sonrió con travesura –Así que tú eres Eren…

Él asintió –Un placer.

Ella revoloteó sus pestañas –Ya veo porqué mi pequeño amigo no ha dejado de hablar de ti.

Él me miró, complacido, y yo enrojecí aún más –¿Eso es cierto?

-No te la tengas demasiado creída, Eren –Respondí con picardía, mientras ambos reían –Bien primor, hay un tío de cabello plateado que me está echando los ojos desde que entramos y he estado en abstinencia dos semanas. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme…

Petra se escabulló con una maestría tan única, que por instantes me dejó desorientado, iluminado por luces multicolores, a merced de ese hombre que parecía supurar lascivia por cada poro de su bendito cuerpo de deidad.

-Tu amiga es graciosa.

Asentí –Lo es. Es la mejor.

-Y vaya que lo es, Levi, precioso. Te trajo hasta mi hoy, precisamente cuándo estaba a punto de llamar a Marco o a Historia para exigirles que te trajesen de vuelta.

Me mordí el labio, tal y cómo Petra decía que siempre hacía y que sabía que le provocaría y le regalé mi mejor sonrisa –No sabía que te tenía tan desesperado, Eren…

Su mirada, de pronto, se oscureció –Cómo no tienes jodida idea, dulzura. –Se inclinó sobre mí, y acercando su boca a mi lóbulo, susurró –Vayamos a un lugar más privado, Levi. Me muero por escucharte mejor que aquí…

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-Tú también lo deseas –Murmuró con el aliento ardiente calentándome el rostro. Sentí mi cuerpo estremecer –Así que ven conmigo. Te prometo que no haré nada que no quieras…

Cogerle la mano fue algo así cómo el cierre de un acuerdo, cómo la aceptación que yo le daba, la autrización que le otorgaba para que lo hiciera, para que hiciera lo que quiera conmigo.

Y no fue algo de lo que me pudiese llegar a arrepentir.

Nuestro primer beso no tardó en llegar, los dos perdiéndonos entre los pasillos de ese enorme establecimiento cargado de olores exóticos que calentaban mejillas, lleno de puertas tras las cuáles se entregaban los amantes, y fue más que satisfactorio. Él tenía una manera única de besar, suave y demandante al mismo tiempo, y entre sus brazos, joder… entre sus brazos sentía un deseo insano de rendirme a sus deseos. Pero, a pesar de ello, supe defenderme ante el acecho de sus labios. Morderlos, morder su boca y recorrer con mi lengua la comisura de su sonrisa lujuriosa fue casi que orgásmico. Me condujo a través de un pasillo oscuro, y me hizo entrar a una habitación de paredes claras y olor limpio. Una amplia cama nos esperaba, se nos ofrecía en muda provocación, y solo pude suspirar cuándo me izó en brazos y me besó de nuevo, apegando mi cuerpo contra el muro más cercano, y haciéndose un lugar entre mis piernas.

Jadeó cuándo se apartó de mi boca y me miró con una intensidad que me aturdió –Eres precioso, joder... –Apegó sus labios a los míos y soltó un ronco jadeo. –Edeberías de verte ahora, Levi, deberías…

-Bésame otra vez—Pedí con voz ahogada, deseoso de volver a sentir en mi boca su sabor. Me obedeció, cómo que rendido a mis deseos, y eso… eso me hizo gemir por primera vez de lo bien que se sintió. Cuándo el oxígeno se acabó, y de nuevo tuvo que verse separado de mi piel, yo lo miré y sin poder evitarlo, le pregunté –¿Vas a hacerlo?

Él se estremeció, y yo me regodeé. – ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Sus manos viajaron a mi trasero y lo apretaron, de manera demandante- Yo suspiré contra su boca y susurré –Hazme sentir bien, Eren…

Y Eren… Eren lo hizo.

-¿Eres virgen, cierto? –Preguntó, recostándome contra la cama, con la voz inundada en una inusitada dulzura. Me ruboricé. – ¿Se nota demasiado?

Él rio –Un poquito. Es que... –Acarició con sutileza mis brazos desnudos –Estás temblando, Levi –Me besó la mejilla con travesura –Pero, ¿sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué? –Pregunté, a la expectativa.

-Me encanta. –Tras ello me besó. Y se apartó de nuevo, y agregó –Me encanta, es… es embriagador. No estás obligado a creer en lo que te digo, pero… pero eres adictivo.

Metió sus manos bajó mi playera y acarició mi pecho, poniendo especial atención a los botones sensibles que eran mis pezones. Jadeé. – ¿Lo ves? Los sonidos que sueltas, que luchas por contener. El sonrojo de tus mejillas, la manera en la que te muerdes el labio…

Yo sonreí ante aquello –Petra dice que eso seduce…

-Pues déjame decirte que tu amiga Petra es un genio.

Me besó de nuevo, y esta vez, deslizó sus labios hacia mi cuello. Yo me estremecí, y atrapé entre mis dientes mi labio inferior en un gesto que lo hizo gruñir –Carajo, carajo, eres perfecto…

 _Que labios y que voz tan dulce tiene este hombre_ , pensé, mientras recorría con su lengua mi torso. _Eran mentiras tan convincentes_... –Mírame... –Exigió, mientras me despojaba de los pantalones y de mi ropa interior –Voy a hacer que te sientas bien, Levi. Voy a hacerte sentir lo que provocaste en mí la primera vez que te vi…

Cuándo su lengua tocó mi sexo, perdí.

Era algo inconcebible, algo impensable. El placer que esa boca me estaba prodigando era infinito, y la devoción con la que Eren me miraba, cada vez que metía mi sexo en su boca, me hacía estremecer sin control. No pude acallar por mucho mi voz, luego de que, con una lujuria que embriagaba, comenzase a succionarlo con delicadeza –¡Ngh…! ¡E-Eren! ¡S-Se si-siente...! ¡Mgh!

Él sonrió, perverso, y succionó de nuevo. –¡A-Ah! ¡E-Eren!

Me corrí con un grito que tenía la forma de su nombre, y antes de poder recomponerme siquiera, él me cogió de las caderas y me hizo girarme contra la cama –E-Espera... –Susurré, sorprendido, sobrecogido, aun estremeciéndome entre los estertores de mi orgasmo...

-No –Dijo él con voz primitiva. Cerré los ojos. ¿Lo haría? ¿Lo haría, acaso? Me estremecí, y esperé. Esperé el dolor de la primera intrusión pero ésta nunca llegó. En cambio, una ardiente lengua se abrió paso a través de mi carne, haciéndome temblar cómo nunca antes… -¿ _Q-Qué es_...? ¡E-Eren, n-no! ¡A-Ahí está s-sucio…! _¡Ngh!_

Él no me tuvo piedad. Elevando mi culo con sus manos, mientras estas se apoderaban de mis caderas, Eren simplemente me devoró. No tenía idea de que hubiese algo que se sintiese tan bien, tan rico, tan… tan jodidamente delicioso. Grité con voz aguda su nombre, y meneé las caderas en busca de más. –¡E-Eren s-se siente… se siente _b-bien_!

Me avergoncé profundamente, sin embargo, aun así fui incapaz de negarme a aquel placer. Lloriqueé, cuándo al querer huir de él, sus manos me retuvieron y su lengua me embistió fervorosamente, haciéndome correr por segunda ocasión. Jadeé, en busca de aliento, en busca de un paro de aquel casi que doloroso placer, y sin embargo, no hubo consuelo para mí. Su imparable boca no se detuvo hasta hacerme terminar una tercera ocasión – ¡ _A-Ahí_! –Supliqué, cuándo ésta tocó un punto en mi interior del que Petra me había hablado alguna que otra vez. –¡E-Eren… _a-ahí_! ¡Ahí, a-así! ¡ _Ngh_!

Eren, devotamente empujó con su lengua contra aquel delicioso lugar, y perdido, completamente rendido ante él, me corrí con un grito agudo, que provocó en él un gruñido animal. Sorprendido sentí cómo él me giraba boca arriba, y maravillado contemple su expresión al correrse él, luego de masturbarse casi que furiosamente contra mis muslos. Su semilla caliente empapó mi pelvis y solté un suspiro ante la sensación de ésta contra mi piel desnuda y enrojecida. Él se tumbó encima de mí y me besó, me besó hasta dejarme sin aliento y aún más.

Al final, al final me miró y sonrió –¿Tu primera vez se sintió bien?

Yo sentí mis mejillas arder y me avergoncé ante mi ridícula reacción. ¿Por qué avergonzarme luego de lo que habíamos hecho? Asentí –Se sintió muy… muy bien.

-Pude notarlo, hermoso –Rio con picardía, mientras se recostaba ahora a mi lado. –Te corriste tres veces, pervertido…

Yo simplemente sonreí –Es que se sintió muy bien –Susurré, ya sin pena. Fue su turno de ruborizarse. – ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –Pregunté luego de unos instantes en completo silencio.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Entrar en mí –Respondí, con simpleza –Creí que lo harías.

Él me observó, absorto unos segundos antes de responder. Cuándo lo hizo, se colocó sobre mí de nuevo, rodeándome con sus brazos enormes y cálidos, provocándome estremecimientos en la espina dorsal y en el alma misma –Porqué me gustas, Levi. Me gustas mucho, y aunque suene ridículo, no quise tomar algo tan tuyo así, sin que tu sintieses algo por mí.

Lo miré, completamente sorprendido –Quiero estar contigo, quiero que me permitas estar contigo. Sé que ahora es difícil que me creas por mi trabajo, pero…pero quiero que me dejes estar a tu lado. Me gustas demasiado…

-E-Eren, yo…

-Mira, no me digas nada. No ahora, quiero… dame un mes. –Parpadeé, confundido –Un mes para enamorarte. Dame un mes para enamorarte, para conocerte. Suena muy loco, y suena a algo que alguien diría luego de un buen polvo, pero…

Ambos nos reímos –Pero quiero estar a tu lado, y si luego de este mes, no quieres verme más, lo aceptaré, desapareceré de tu vida.

Yo me quedé sin habla –Estás muy rojo, Levi. –Susurró con cierta gracia. –Me encanta…

-Está bien –Dije, sin saber muy bien qué hacía, sólo siguiendo lo que gritaba mi corazón. –Está bien, te doy un mes…

Él me sonrió y su sonrisa pareció iluminarlo todo. –No vas a arrepentirte, Levi, lo prometo.

Sonreí ante su entusiasmo. – ¿Me regalarás flores y eso?

Él negó. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su sonrisa se volvió perversa –Las flores son aburridas, ¿no lo crees?

Su caliente beso bastó para aturdirme de nuevo –Yo soy más singular, precioso. Yo no te regalaré flores, a menos que las quieras, claro, en ese caso te compraré un campo completo. Yo, Eren, el guapo hombre que ahora te tiene entre sus brazos, te regalaré orgasmos. Y ¿qué te parecen unos cuántos más en estos momentos?

Yo sólo pude sonreír ante aquello. Sonreír y rendirme ante ése hombre hermoso que estaba ofreciéndome la promesa del mundo entre sus adictivos brazos.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Siento muchísimo la monstruosa, la espantosa ausencia. Estos últimos meses fueron duros para mí en bastantes aspectos, y no quería impregnar de mi mala vibra lo que escribo ya que al escribir pongo mi corazón, y se merecen siempre mi mayor esfuerzo. Espero que este pequeño capítulo les dibuje una sonrisa en el rostro, deseo de todo corazón mucha felicidad a cada uno de ustedes. Gracias por tanto, tanto amor.**

 **Con profundo cariño, Elisa.**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo**

 **"De Petra y primeras citas"**


End file.
